Emotion
by bree19
Summary: Dom and Letty. Dom isn't physically or Mentally well and Letty is very worried. this happens after the death of Dom's father and before the Kenny Linder incident. flashbacks are involved :) Please Read and give feedback!
1. Emotion

**This is my first story, I thought I would have a go. So here it is :)**

**Emotions**

**Letty's pov**

I hate to see him like this, miserable and depressed, blocking everyone out.

His father had died almost a week ago, in a fatal accident. Since then Dom hasn't said a word, he hasn't eaten, he hadn't even cried, since that day. I'm worried about him; I can see him slowly deteriorating mentally and physically. Sometimes he won't even look at you; he just sits there in our room staring into space or out the window. He had barely slept and when he finally did fall asleep, he would wake up screaming, having nightmares of that dreadful and emotional day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was Sunday, the day of the races, last and a very important race of the season. Everyone was going, Mia, Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse, my mum and I.

"Mia hurry up and get down here, or we are gonna be late" Dom's deep voice echoed up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, don't rush me I'm coming, calm down" mia warns as she scrambles down the stairs. This was very usual for Mia; she always took a while to get ready. It's just another part of our daily Sunday routine: going to the races to watch Anthony Toretto, and then having a barbeque, with the family and friends.

We finally get to the track after a twenty minute trip. Dom and I didn't speak the whole car trip; I had a funny feeling that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Are you ok? You don't seem yourself" Dom asked me with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Dom, just have a weird feeling, you know. Like something isn't right. Just don't worry about it, it's nothing". Dom looked at me worried, but he listened and said "okay".

Everyone took their seats in the stands. Dom and I walked down to the pits and gave Anthony good luck, "thanks kid's, I love you both so much" he told us as the three of us hugged each other. We walked back up to where, mum, mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse were sitting.

The race starts and Anthony is leading for most of the race. Then something unexpected happens, it's the last lap and they are going around the last turn, when a guy named Kenny Linder, comes up the inside. He comes to close and boom, Anthony's bumper gets clipped and his car gets rammed into the wall.

I look to Dom, with his face full of emotion and anger; he gets up and starts running towards the car. Just as he gets stoped by paramedics the tanks blow. Everything from then was a blur, Dom was screaming and crying on the ground after he had collapsed, mia was in my mother's arms as they both cried, vince, Jesse and Leon were sitting in there in their original spot, not moving, in shock. With tears in my eyes I ran to Dom, and held him, we both sat there for what seemed like ages, he had stopped crying and his sadness had turned to anger and shock. He still didn't move though, he just kept holding me while I cried. There was no way anyone could even try to be tough, no one could hold their emotions in.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

I walk into our room and sit on the bed as I start to sob. Dom sitting in an arm chair, he doesn't even flinch at the sound of my sobs. I lay there in a ball, rocking myself back and forth trying calm myself down. I stop, when I see Dom look around at me in silence, then turns back around to look out the window.

I get up, very distraught and start yelling at dom. "What is wrong with you!, Do you even care about anything going on?, Do you still care about me and how I might be feeling?" I walk around to the front of him, grab his chin in my hand and turn his head towards me. "What about you, and your health and wellbeing Dom!" my voice starts to get weak. "DOM!" I yell, as Mia and Leon burst through the doors, to see what was going on.

Leon quickly grabs me and takes me down stairs to calm me down. Leaving Dom to himself and his silence.

**Dom's pov**

I could hear her and see her but I couldn't do anything. I wanted to just get up and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but physically and mentally I couldn't. It hurt me even more to see her like this and me not being about to do anything. It's my fault for this, she wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me.

As she is yelling at me all I can do is look at her, with no emotion. I'm emotionless.

**Letty's pov**

After the little drama this morning, I hadn't been in my room all day. I slowly walked up the stairs, thinking of a way to get Dom to talk. As I walked into the room I spotted Dom on the bed and asleep. "Finally" I whispered to myself, trying not to wake Dom.

I grab my tank top and shorts and walk into our bathroom. As I slowly strip off, I remember what happened in this room last month.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

With tears in my eyes, I through the little stick in the sink and ran out and sat on the bed.

In the previous couple of weeks I hadn't been myself, I had been feeling nauseous, and throwing up a lot. Then I missed my period, I knew what this meant and I thought for the worst.

I was only seventeen; I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell Dom, I didn't know what his reaction was going to be. I was confused.

I had to tell someone, so after a long time of thinking, I came to my decision.

"Dom, I think I may be pregnant", I said, my voice cracking as tears took over. He looked at me, sighed and held me in a tight embrace. "Hey, it's okay, shh", his soothing voice trying to calm me down.

When I finally calmed down, he asked, "Do you know for sure?"

"no, that's why I said I think" I said unsure.

"well, tomorrow, we will go out and buy pregnancy test. We need to make sure so we can prepare, if you do happen to be pregnant." He told me being very assuring.

"Thank you, I'm so happy you're supportive"

"Letty, I love you and nothing is going to change that", we layed there, holding each other as sleep succumbed us.

I took the test, through it in the sink and ran out to the bed, with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to look at the test I didn't want to know the answer. I decided to wait until Dom got home, and then we could find out together.

An hour or two later, there was a knock on the door, it was Dom.

"Come in" I said quietly. He walked in, sat beside me and gave me a long hug.

"Did you take the test?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes. I nodded and looked down.

"I haven't looked at it yet, I couldn't. I was waiting for you to get here", I said slowly as I look back up at him.

He sighed, "Well, are you ready? Where is it?" I got up and grab his hand as I slowly lead him to the bathroom door.

We looked at each other and he kissed me softly. We walked over to the sink, as I held my breath, we both took a good look at the little stick. There it was a little negative sign, I sighed in relief as I let go of my breath.

Although I was relieved, I wasn't exactly happy or upset. Dom looked at me with a smile, "That's means where in the clear right?"

"Yeah that's right baby", I said softly as I walked out and into our room.

He followed me out quickly grabbing my arm as he spun me around. I lifted my head up, as he crushed his lips against mine, in a passionate kiss.

"let, its ok. We have plenty of time to start a family. At the moment it would be hard, we don't really have the necessities for a baby, and when it does come time, we will hopefully be better prepared."

He was right, this was good, and we were too young. I was only 17 and he was 19, we weren't prepared. "Yeah, your right", I said looking into his eyes.

"One day Letty, one day" he said smiling, as he lent down and planted soft kisses on my exposed stomach. I let out a small giggle as it tickled me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I kept thinking about things that have happened over the past month and things I would like to happen in our future.

Then suddenly I heard a door slam, I quickly got out of the shower and dried off. I quickly wrapped my towel around me and ran into the bedroom and saw the unthinkable.

**Please tell me what you think so far, leave reviews. I'm definitely doing another chapter, but I think I will stop after the next chapter. after this story I might write a sequel if people want me to keep going. Please review! Remember its just my first story so yeah. thanks xoxo!**


	2. Again

**Sorry guy's I was going to update sooner but I'm on school holidays and I have been really busy so hadn't had the chance :). hope you like the chapter... thanks for reading and please review!**

**chapter two-**

**Again...**

**Letty's pov**

Dom was gone! He was nowhere, I ran through the house, searching in every room. Then I looked outside his car was gone, no one else was at the house either. I was on my own; I quickly got dressed and got in my car going to all our special spots.

I searched at the garage, the park, the cemetery, the church, our racing spot and our picnic spot; I even went back to the house to see if he had gone home. Without any luck though, but now Mia, Vince and I were all out searching.

"The tracks!" the tracks were a good place to look, it would be quiet very quiet today, and a great place to go to be alone.

I drove as quickly as the speed limit would take me; this wasn't a good time to get booked. I had to get to Dom; I had to know he was ok.

**Dom's pov**

I had to get away; be on my own, so I could think about things without distractions.

I came to the track and sat in the stands looking down at the deserted track below me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was my 18th birthday, and dad had something special planned. He took me and Letty to the tracks, but this time it was special.

We walked over to dad's grey ford gran Torino, a car I have always loved. He opened the door and handed me the keys, I looked at him with a questioning look, and he nodded at me.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, you and Letty go take her for a couple of hours. You guys have the track and the car all to yourselves."

"Thanks so much dad!" I said with anticipation in my voice as jumped forward to hug my dad.

"Woohoo" Letty yelled, as she joined the hug.

We quickly jumped in the car, Letty on the passenger side and me in the driver seat. I started the ignition; the loud purr of the engine rang throughout the car. I put pressure on the accelerator as we sped off, quickly increasing speed.

The feeling was awesome, and the adrenaline rush was something never felt before. It felt different to the normal street racing, and the feeling was something I would love to feel again.

I had always known what I wanted to do with my life, ever since I was young. I wanted to be a racer, a pro racer like my father. It's all I've ever wanted to do, nothing else.

Letty and I were having the time of our lives. After a couple of laps Letty took over, sliding into the driver's seat and copying my earlier actions. She was an awesome driver, better than some of the boys and she hadn't even had her license for that long either. I've seen he drive before, but not like this and I loved it.

"This is awesome Dom!" Letty exclaimed as we came to a stop.

I turn to face her and looked her up and down as she looked at me innocently. I was in love, I loved her body, her features, her hair, personality, her eyes, mouth, how she drive's, I loved everything about her. I had fallen in love with this girl and she loved me back just as much, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I slowly leaned in to kiss her, and she met me halfway. Our lips crashed together, the kiss started out gentle and slow but then turned to fierce and passionate. Tongues fighting for dominance, we pull apart and stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Leticia" I told her.

"I love you too Dominic" she replied as we resumed to the loving kiss.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Letty's pov

I parked my car just outside the pits. I slowly got out, it was so quiet, all that could be heard was my footsteps.

Slowly I walked in, I looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, walked outside and looked out over the tracks. As I turned to leave, I froze, their he was with a small smile on his face, sitting in the stands.

A bit unsure, I slowly walked towards him. When he looked around at me and stared into my eyes, I knew. I jogged towards him and caught him in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you, I didn't know where you were and I looked everywhere. Urgh I was so stupid!" he held me tighter and held me close as he kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

I then pulled back, he looked into my eyes, then shudders a bit "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do I needed to get away" tears started to slowly stream down his face.

"Shh shh, its ok, everything is going to be ok" I tried to comfort him.

"I just don't know what to do without dad, I love him so much and now his gone. I don't know Letty" he tried explaining.

"Don't worry Dom, we will get through this together, ok? And I will be there every step of the way"

We both sat there quietly looking at each other then I leaned in and he crashed his lips to mine. Kissing each other passionately, but slow and loving.

"I love you and I will never do something to you like that again. I never want you to be like that ever, I don't think I could bare It." he promised

"Thank you Dom, I promise to support you and be by your side through everything. I love you and nothing can ever come between us."

"I love you too"

Then we sat there quietly, occasionally whispering things into each other's ears.

**Dom's pov**

I was so selfish, I can't believe I just shut her out like that. i never want to see her go through that again, I never want to be like that again.

We sat together in an embrace for ages just talking and comforting each other. Then she broke the silence.

"Come on Dom, let's go collect the remaining of Anthony's belongings and go get something to eat" she looked up at me and got her phone out to dial Mia. I looked at her and nodded to agree.

"Hey Mia, I found him he is fine, we're getting the rest of your dad's things and coming home. She flipped her phone closed as we started to walk down to the pits, hand in hand.

We sorted and stacked the remaining things into boxes; mainly tools, trophies, photos of all of us. Letty had already taken a lot of stuff, so we didn't have much, although we wanted to take our time.

"Look Dom… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know …. and I know how much he meant to you" I turned around quickly, it was Kenny Linder the guy that killed my dad.

I stormed towards him, unable to hold back. "Nothing can fix this! He's gone, forever and it's your entire fault!" I screamed at him. Letty came running towards me.

"Dom, calm down, let's go. It's not worth it." Letty said calmly trying to grip my arm, to pull me away.

**Letty's pov**

I'm pulling trophies of a shelf and stacking them into a box, next thing I know, Dom is yelling at Linder. I try to get a grip on him, holding his arm, and gripping at his clothes. Although he is way too strong and just throws me off.

I fall backwards, landing on the cold hard ground. I look up with shock on my face and tears in my eyes. I can't believe he did that to me, and he didn't even flinch or turn to me.

He then stands there fuming, nostrils flaring and heavy breathing. Staring down at Linder, then yells "It's all your fault!"

He looks to the side and grabs the closest object to him, a wrench. "Stop! Dom think about this!" I screamed at him, but I couldn't change his mind.

He launches at Linder, and lifts his arm and starts to hit him with the wrench. With as much force as he has he hits him over and over. I didn't know what to do I couldn't get near him without getting hurt so started screaming.

"Dom! Dominic Toretto! Get off him!" I scream as I cry waterfalls of tears. Then Dom suddenly stop's, he looks at me in shock and gets up slowly and drops the wrench on the ground.

**Dom's pov**

He needed to pay for what he has done. So I grabbed the wrench and started hitting him over and over. I didn't intend to keep hitting him but I couldn't stop. Then I heard Letty, screaming at me with tears in her eye's, that's what stopped me.

I stood up, barely able to lift my arm and dropped the wrench. I looked down at myself with blood all over my hands and my shirt. I started to tear up as I turned to Letty, she had a look of sadness and shock on her face.

Then people came running to the scene, probably hearing the screams. People were calling ambulance and police. I walked to Letty and looked down at her "sorry" I whispered. She then launched at me and captured me into a hug, gripping to me tightly. Not caring about the blood, she cried into my chest.

**Letty's pov**

I knew what was going to come next, so I hugged him tightly, I needed to let him know how much I loved him. I could hear sirens as I poured out tears and emotions into his chest, with his arms wrapped around me.

I leaned back and looked up at him and looked hard and deep into his eyes, the last time we would get to do that for a while. The ambulance arrived and started to work on Linder. I didn't take my eyes of him, knowing that the police would arrive soon. So I crashed my lip's to his, he kissed me back with just as much passion.

Then the police turned up, I burst into tear as he hugged me and kissed my forehead for one last time. Then I got grabbed and pulled away as they put Dom in cuffs.

"I love you!" I yelled through my tears and very heavy breathing, as the police held me back.

"I love you Letty, and everything will be okay. I promise….. I will come back to you. I love you" and those were his last words as he got pushed into the police car.

Then for the second time in the past week everything was a blur. Mia had arrived and comforted me. The police tried confronting me for answers; I wasn't in the right state of mind.

He will be back, he promised.

When I eventually stopped crying, I could do nothing but sit and be silent, staring into space. With no emotion.

**FINISH**

**This was my first fic guys so yeah. please review... thanks to everyone who read this, it really means a lot. I may do a sequel of the jail years but not quite sure. f you do have idea's for the sequel please tell me.**

**I just hope you guys really like the story, and remember leave review's.**

**THANKYOU!**


End file.
